NeS1 Post 588
In NeS1 Post 588 MaybeChild, using her strength as Rogue of the X-Men, yanks the Helmet of Halibut from the head of Krig the Viking. She tosses it to Masetto and charges him with using his kinetic powers, as Gambit, to blow it up. He does this but The Otter is horrified as this will bring the wrath of the Christian God. Masetto is dubious but then a holy opens and the Christian God shouts at Masetto. Magneto feels he's in trouble too as he's an Orthodox Jew. In the Writers' Realm, a parcel arrives for Semievil333 the Writer but the conversation irks Masetto the Writer who needs silence to concentrate. When Otter the Writer starts asking about the computer's specifications, Semievil333 the Writer starts rambling on and on and completely ruins Masetto the Writer's focus. He goes downstairs to get the package containing the new computer and brings it back to the office. Just as Semievil333 the Writer is about to thank him, he throws it out of the window. Post MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE STORY..... *Ante, having managed to slow MagnetoMagneto (comics) article, Wikipedia. long enough for Maybe to fly over and pluck "The Helmet" off of Krig's head, using her incredible strength. She then tosses it to Masetto* Maybe: Here Shugah! Charge it yah energy and destroy the thang! Masetto: I on it chere! *Masetto charges the helmet with kinetic energy and throws it as far away from him as possible before it explodes* Otter: NO! You intelectually challenged individual! Do you not see that by destroying such an artifact, you bring down God's fury upon you!? Masetto: You sayin' that a helmet that send forth halbits is an instrumen' o God? Tch, now dis CajunCajuns article, Wikipedia. has heard alot o crazy---- *The helmet explodes into a thousand pieces. Suddenly, dark clouds swirl about in the sky above Masetto, with a small hole in the eye of the storm. From the dark and swirling mass of clouds, the solitary light shown down through the eye, down onto Masetto.* Masetto: *gulp* uh.... Geb: Holy! Maybe: Dang! Otter: I told you! Ante: Uh oh, the boss... Krig: Huh? Where helmet go? Randy: Odd weather today... Magneto: O S***! It's Saturday! I tell you its so hard to be an Orthodox JewOrthodox Judaism article, Wikipedia. and a mutant supervillan AT THE SAME TIME! *The light swirls about Masetto* God: SWAMP RAT! Masetto: WHY do EVERYONE call de Cajun THA'!? Maybe: (giggles) Why don't ya' ask Him for a comb whil' He's 'ere? God: YOU HAVE-------------------------- (Back in Reality) UPSUnited Parcel Service article, Wikipedia. Man: Is there a Mr. Evil here? I have a package for Semi Evil. *The writers all look to Sem. Masetto glares at first the UPS Man and then Sem, finding it hard to concentrate with all the racket going on* Sem: Oh good! My replacement computer has arrived! Thank you so much for getting here so quickly! UPS Man: Sign here...*Sem signs*...Okay, your package is downstairs by the front steps, have a good day. *Masetto goes to hit the keys before he loses his train of thought* Otter: So Sem, what kind of computer is it? Sem: Its a pentium II with 440 Megs and 2.4 Gigabyte harddrive space, just like the old one.... *Masetto stares blankly at the flashing cursor... and lost his train of thought!* Sem: (continued)...however this one has 24 more RAM and has a 20x CD-ROM drive and-- Masetto: I CAN'T WORK UNDER THESE CONDITIONS!!!! AAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!! Geb: Hey Mase, its okay... *starts toward him* Masetto: *With wicked grin on his face*... You're right Geb... I'll be right back *Masetto scurries out the door, while Sem continues to tell Otter about the specifications of his computer for another minute or so. Maybe then says as soon as he is done...* Maybe: You know Sem, you shouldn't have been talking when Masetto was trying to concentrate... he needs silence when working, remember? *Masetto enters the room, with Sem's package in his arms* Sem: Oh! Thanks Masett--Ni! *Masetto runs over to the window and chucks the package out of it, and smiles as he watches the machine smash against the pavement below. Krig laughs quietly to himself* WHAT WILL BECOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY!? WILL SEM EVER GET HIS COMPUTER? WILL MASETTO REGAIN HIS CONCENTRATION? WILL THIS POST EVER END? (hehe, sorry about the epic length of the post guys... hehe... I couldn't help myself!) STAY TUNED TO THE NES TO FIND OUT! References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post